Midnight Dusting
by Anightgirl
Summary: The Order has been around for centuries, but so has another group. I don't own anything, everything belongs to the great author of this fun series!
1. Chapter 1

"I got the bastard, Washington and Brown, red brick building up the fire escape." Dante's voice carried through the headsets the other three men were wearing.

"On our way." Tegan responded as he headed in the direction of Dante's location.

Dante launched himself up and over the 4th fire escape landing, only two to climb that way. As he got to the 6th floor a black image shot past the open door to the hallway. He brought his custom made Beretta around but before he could unload, it was gone. No point in wasting the rounds; he holstered the weapon. Once inside he headed in the direction the rogue had gone and heard commotion at the end of the hall. His fangs pressed through his gums as everything took on an amber glow and his body tingled with the anticipated brawl.

As he rounded the bend he inhaled and caught the scent of sandalwood and blood, female blood. His fangs dug into his lower lip. Poor woman didn't stand a chance, hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with a mercy killing; if he was lucky she was already dead. The mercy killings were the worst; rogues being interrupted before they finished gorging themselves, human victims lying on the ground in a pool of their own organs and blood begging for help. There was no help for them, and they had to be put down, each one stole a piece of Dante's heart when he finished them off; innocents caught in the crossfire of a war centuries old.

Once inside the room the noise was coming from he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. The tall, tight form of a woman in black leather pants, heavily combat boots, and an ungodly tight looking burgundy corset was pinning a rogue to the wall, an actual woman, a female, was holding it there. When the creature caught sight of Dante it increased the force it was fighting with and before it could throw the woman off Dante's Beretta was up and the titanium bullets were poisoning the creature's system.

"What the fuck?" The woman spun around and looked at him, her auburn ponytail bouncing. Her clear blue eyes catching his, the light in the room making them almost glow. They were almost as white as Mira's eyes, but not quite. Stomping towards him she paused about a foot away, damn she was tall for a woman, probably 5'10" maybe 6 foot. "What the fuck do…" A roar from the hall behind her sounded against the walls of the small decrepit building, she turned and braced herself in anticipation of the attack. A single shot fired and the creature dropped from the force, its body shook violently. Only a fraction of a second after the creature hit the floor Dante felt a fiercely devastating punch land just over his temple dazing him. Not expecting the attack he was flung backwards, the distinct feeling of his belt and holsters being cut from his body as he flew through the air was followed by their crash to the floor across the room.

"Mother fucker, stop killing my dinner." Screamed the woman as yet another rogue came plowing into the room. This one caught her and pressed her to the floor. Her head snapped up squarely to connect with its own and she arched up pushing the vampire off her. Straddling the creature she pinned it to the floor and raised her head back stretching her jaws wide. As Dante watched he saw the impossible, two large fangs, much like his own stretched out, saliva dripped off one just before she struck. He could hear her swallowing greedily even over the creature's blood-curling roars of anger as it discovered what it felt like to be violated in such a vicious manner. The woman's powerful legs kept the rogue from kicking her off, one hand held its head to the side while a knee and her other arm kept it from clawing at her. Her body heaved with each powerful pull, Dante couldn't believe what he was seeing; sitting up he rested his arms on his knees and watched something he'd never thought possible. What the fuck was this creature in front of him?

Tegan, Brock, and Chase ran into the room weapons drawn. Dante held up a hand and they halted. As each one looked at the scene in front of them their jaws dropped. The rogue's fighting began to weaken and the woman released his head; reaching behind her to grab the hilt of a silver blade. One more long pull on the neck of the rogue and the woman's head lifted, the blade in her hand slicing across its neck. The head rolling off before everything under her disintegrated. She knelt there for a few moments breathing heavily then rose brushing ash off her pants and turning back to Dante.

"Well you sure as hell wanted to make me sing for my supper." Her eyes, with an unmistakable vertical slit, were glowing bright silver light and she caught sight of the other three men. She took a step back, replacing the blade to its holster under the back of her corset as her tongue dipped out to catch a wayward drop of blood. Taking a few steps sideways she picked up her jacket, shrugging on the long duster.

Dante stood up. "That was a hell of a blow you gave me. What are you?"

The woman slowly reached into her duster carefully removing a pair of slick black shades so everyone could see she wasn't drawing a weapon. She smiled at Dante her eyes locked on him as she slid on the sunglasses.

"Me? You can't tell? Gentlemen… I'm Breed. Just like you." Her finger tapped the side of the glasses' frame and the entire room was filled with a flash of intense bright light, each of the Breed males in the room instinctively covered his eyes from the painful light. There was a sound of footsteps, crashing glass and when they could see again the men found her gone, the window broken.

"What the fuck was she?" Brock growled as he stormed over to check the window, she was nowhere his enhanced sight could see.

"You heard her." Replied Dante as he walked to his discarded weapons. "She said she was Breed."

"What kind of a freak of nature is a female Breed?" Brock questioned turning from the window.

Dante roared in anger as he picked up his holsters. "The kind of bitch that stole my fucking malebranches that's what kind." He swung a fist through the already weakened wall as his holster shook violently and the other three looked at the empty spaces where Dante's favorite weapons should be.

"Wow, looks like she wants ya D. No woman takes a man's weapons without expecting a chase." Brock taunted him.

"Oh she's gonna get it." He looked at his watch. "Bitch will have to wait till tomorrow though."

The men filed out of the room anxiously chatting about the crazy scene they had just witnessed, but one lingered behind for a fraction of a second longer than the rest. Tegan scanned the room his eyes resting on the pile of ash she had been feeding from. "It can't be." He whispered to the air.


	2. Chapter 2 Planning

Hello all. I just wanted to give you a note and say thanks for reading. I don't really know where I'm going with this at the moment; it is just kinda something I'm toying around with for a bit. Enjoy the this chapter.

----------------------------

When the men exited the elevator Tess and Elise were waiting at the door. The women had been having tea when a sudden wave of anger shot through the blood bond to Tess. Elise had received a wave of utter confusion from Tegan, and the females were pacing in front of the elevator for nearly 20 minutes. The two non-mated men headed towards the meeting room while the other two attended their mates; reassuring them that no one was hurt, they just saw something really weird.

"Yeah and my blades got stolen." Dante grumbled as he stood up from where he had been kissing Tess' very large 8 month pregnant belly, grabbing her hand he led her down the hall.

"Oh dear, your favorites?"

"Yeah."

She laughed lightly. "That's what you got so mad about."

He glared at her and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know… but, I love those blades." She giggled again and followed him into the meeting room. They were the last to enter, everyone was there including the multiple other Breedmates standing with their men.

"So," Lucan began, "you guys want to tell us what was so weird that we're all here."

Dante stepped forward, the entire room focusing on his recap of the events, with the occasional nod of the head or comment from the others who had been there. "Bitch stole my blades man." He finished as if it were the most important part of the night.

"He's not crazy, we all saw her feeding and heard what she said." Brock said next as he stepped forward. "Also, unless I'm completely nuts, I saw a Breedmate mark between the glyphs covering her back. "

"She had glyphs? Where?"

Brock chuckled and wiggled an eyebrow, "Everywhere that gorgeous number she was wearing could show; shoulders, back, leading down to her ass under the leather, across her chest, back of her neck." He shuttered a little at the thought.

Lucan looked at Dante, "Did you see the glyphs too?"

"Yeah, but I figured they were just tattoos, I mean she's a female, and they were different than ours, softer lines."

"You're sure she's female?" He asked.

"Yeah, no doubt about it man, even if she was some cross-dressing breed guy, which I doubt, her blood smelt female." Dante felt an angry look coming from Tess and he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Lucan, there isn't any possible chance she wasn't female, that body was ridiculous, she had to be almost six feet tall and that leather…" Brock rolled his eyes and looked at Chase with a knowing grin, they both chuckled and nodded. "I'm mean, I know I'm fine," he rubbed his hands on his chest arrogantly, "But hell, even I don't look that good in leather, there is no way that was a guy in girl clothes." He rapped his fist on the table and winked to the room.

"She's breed." Tegan spoke stepping forward. "She has to be, although, I've never actually met one, I just heard some vague rumor a couple times through the years about people running into female breed. I never found one so after a few centuries I blew it off as a fairytale gossip and entertainment."

"What do you know about her kind?"

"Nothing Lucan, just that I heard about them. It's got to be the explanation though."

Lucan leaned back in his chair and his mate Gabrielle started rubbing his shoulders. "So this is what we're going to do. Patrol as normal tomorrow night but we'll send an extra team. Everyone take tazers with, set just below what we know we can take, but more than a human. If we run into her then stun her until she goes down, do NOT, kill her."

"Man, Lucan, she took my blades." Grumbled Dante again, kicking at the leg of the table in front of him and looking like a little boy who just lost his new yo-yo.

"And you'll get them back, just don't…" Giddeon's computers started beeping like crazy and he swiveled around to check them.

"What the… holy crap," his hands flew across the keyboards, "Ummm guys… I think SHE found US."

Lucan jumped from the chair and rushed the computers. Giddeon threw the picture on the large flatscreen on the wall.

"Where?"

"Front gate, but she's gone already. Here I'll show you the playback."

The screen showed the front gate, empty as usually, from the darkness along the fence line, the blurred image of a woman began to appear slowly becoming clear as she neared the camera. It was the same woman from earlier. Chase leaned over to Brock and whispered about her assets both men chuckling. She sauntered up to the gate, a purposeful swing in her hips. From inside the duster came one of Dante's blades which she held up to her lips delivering a quick kiss before reaching through the gate and tying it to a bar with a length of rope. Laughing at her antics she paused and wave to the camera before bolting off past their reach.

Lucan looked at his watch. "She's ballsy I'll give her that, dawn is in a half hour."

"One??!!! She only left one!" Dante jumped up and flew out the door to retrieve his missing weapon.

"Well, she's playing with us now, Giddeon, see if you can get a clear picture of the glyphs on her chest, and get a still of her face. Everyone memorize that face, we're going hunting tomorrow."

"Man alive," Dante griped as he came back in rubbing the blade furiously with his shirt. "She got lipstick all over it. I'm gonna have to polish it for hours now."

"Stop cleaning it." Lucan ordered. "Is her scent still on it?"

Dante lifted the blade to his nose and sniffed. "Yeah, Sandlewood, female and wind."

"Wind?"

"Yeah, like wind, cool air, a breeze, you know, it has a certain smell." He handed the blade to Lucan.

Brock couldn't contain his laughter. "I'm telling you D, I think she's got a crush on you." Nearly half the room stopped their quiet chatting and stared at Brock. Tess was the first to move, pushing her chair out and carrying her large belly through the doors, back straight and shoulders square.

"You fucking…" Dante chased after Tess. "Baby, don't listen to that fool…. Tess wait… come on…" his pleading drifted off.

"Wow, not cool there genius." Renata tossed out. "Woman is about to pop and you're making her feel like her mate is being chased by some hotty? Freaking stupid." She looked at Niko, "You ever do that to me…"

"Pfft… honey, not a chance in hell," he swept her into a small spin, his large arm around her waist lifting her up to his lips. "She doesn't hold a candle to you."

Gabrielle leaned into Lucan's ear and whispered before slipping out of the room, soon followed by the rest of the women.

"Ooops," Brock hung his head and his dermaglyphs started shifting to a deep green hue. "I feel terrible, I didn't mean that to happen, he's just so easy to poke at about those blades. I didn't mean to hurt Tess."

Lucan shrugged, "She'll get over it. Head to bed guys, meet here in the evening."


	3. Chapter 3 Looky Looky

"Anything?" Lucan's voice carried boredom and irritation over the coms.

"Nope, nothing over here on the East side." Brock answered. "Hey gorgeous, you look cold, shouldn't be out here alone either, monsters might get you." A female giggle carried to them.

"Well thanks handsome but I think I can handle myself." Niko replied.

"Fuck, stupid thing…." The com clicked off, but everyone else online burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"Clear over here Lucan. Wanna pack it in for the night?"

Lucan looked at Dante and checked his watch before responding. "Give it another 20 and we'll call it a night."

"You got it." Niko answered.

"So how are things going with Tess?" Lucan asked as they continued their walk.

"Eh, she wasn't mad at me. She was mad at Brock for making her feel like a fool, and pissed that she was so pregnant she couldn't do anything about the woman chasing her man." He chuckled. "We made up. I convinced her that there was nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure you did. Let's head back to the truck."

Dante nodded and turned in the direction they had come from. As he started back a whizzing sound of something being thrown just past his head shot past his ear and a loud thump sounded as his missing blade landed in the telephone pole 6 inches from him. The blade glimmered in the streetlight and he saw the word, "boo," written in lipstick on it. "Son of a bitch!" He grabbed the blade and spun to where it had to come from. Lucan was already scaling the side of the building as Dante spotted the woman from the previous night waving at him. When she caught sight of Lucan on the opposing roof she took off.

"Guys, we got her, rooftops, follow my GPS, damn she's fast." Lucan yelled through the com.

The men all responded and gave chase, working in a tight circle, surrounding their prey, trapping it. She darted in and out of the shadows, paying attention to each new pursuer that joined the party. When the fifth one joined she stopped taunting them and actually began to attempt evasion, her movements becoming more cautious and planned.

"Come on sweety, we just want to talk." Dante called behind her.

Rio and Niko joined the pursuit next appearing in front of her and she came to a sudden halt. She spun quickly, never leaving her back to one of them for more than a second.

"Why are you hunting me? Leave me alone. I'll leave town."

"Pretty tough now aren't ya? Should have thought about that before you stole my blades." Dante answered.

"Come on, I gave them back, no harm. Just bored, wanted to play for a bit. You did kind of deserve it after interrupting my dinner." The woman answered.

"Sorry beautiful." Brock answered and shot her with the taser gun. She dropped to a knee screaming at the sudden pain before pushing herself back up.

Her hand extended in front of her pleading. "Please don't, I'll disappear." She pushed out past the fangs that had extended with her anger.

Chase unloaded his taser on her next and she hit the ground curling up in the fetal position, but still conscious. Her body writhed on the rooftop and she rolled to her back trying to get up again. From his holsters Dante pulled his gun and shot her in the chest, just above the line of the ice blue corset she was wearing.

"I said don't kill her!" Lucan yelled as he rushed the form pausing when he saw the fuzzy dart.

"I didn't. Had my woman work up a tranq. dart this morning. She said it will put her down and give her a hell of a headache when she wakes up. I think she added the headache part on purpose." He smirked at the memory of Tess emphasizing the headache with a catty female tone.

"Good." Lucan pulled the dart from her and opened her jacket. "Sure enough, look at that, dermaglyphs, and she's covered in them." He lifted her over his shoulder. "Let's get her secure before she wakes up. Call Gid and tell him to get the cell ready."

-------------------------------------

"Can we kill the lights a bit please? My head is pounding." The quiet request surprised Keda and he obliged hitting the dimmer. Once the lights were down she rolled over on the hard floor pressing her face to the cool marble. She lifted an arm and pulled against the metal chains holding her, then repeated the same with one of her legs. "Well hell." Finally opening one of her eyes she peered at the man sitting on the other side of the bars.

He grinned. "Morning. Sorry 'bout the headache, Tess was kinda upset with you chasing her mate and all, put something extra in that mickey we slipped you." He leaned over to an intercom pressing the button. "She's up."

She moved to a seated position. "So how long?"

"Long till what?"

"Till you kill me?" She rubbed her head.

"Ha, girl, we're not going to that I know of, but it isn't my call."

"What do we got?" Lucan asked as he entered the room and hit the lights.

She jumped up covering her eyes and swaying on her feet. "Torture then eh handsome?"

He hit the lights again. "Sorry 'bout that."

"We were just getting to know each other. Thinks we're gonna off her. Told her that wasn't my call." Keda answered and leaned towards the cell his thumb motioning at Lucan while he whispered. "It's this guy here makes the call."

"Hello Lucan. Nice to meet you I guess."

Both men looked at her stunned. "How do you know my name?"

"You're too famous not to know. How's that breedmate of yours doing? She pregnant yet?"

Lucan growled and stepped closer. "What do you know of my mate?"

"Calm down handsome, no harm intended. Like I said, you're famous."

The rest of the members filed into the room.

"Okay, now I kind of feel like a sideshow."

"Well, let's get this started. Who are you?"

"Syn." She held out a hand to shake his, but was stopped short by the chains attaching her to the wall. "You know, I have a very Princess Leah kinda feeling going on right now. You know, from that Star Wars movie in the 70's." She crossed her arms and waited. "A gentleman with the backup of The Order would offer to unhook them."

Lucan stared at her for a moment and motioned to one of the men to unhook her. He nodded and walked into the cell. Keeping on his guard he undid her ankles first and then her wrists, pausing to hold one in his hand for a bit just watching her. After undoing the final one he walked out. "She's not going to try anything, yet."

"Thanks Tegan, nice meeting you too." She replied to his back which stiffened. "Yeah, you're just as popular as Lucan over there, but I expected…scarier." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"What are you." Lucan asked.

"Like I told your boys. I'm Breed."

"You're female."

She looked down pulling out the front of her corset and spinning around to try and look at her ass. "Yup. Good call."

"The humor will get you nowhere." He retorted.

"I don't know Lucan, we're enjoying the show." Brock mocked and pointed at himself and the two other unmated males.

"Fine." She winked at the three men as she pulled a chair in front of the cell door and straddled it backwards.

"I'm breed, like you, but female; rare, a real commodity. Here's a history lesson for you men folk. Did you really think that it was only male aliens who landed on this planet so long ago? There was a single female, my ancestor, not by much though, I'm second generation if you can't tell by the glyphs." She motioned at her arms. "She was slaughtered by the ancients before you came into existence. By then though she had passed on her genes to the humans and scattered her line, knowing her own end was coming she wanted to carry on her existence. We've been hiding and reproducing slowly over the centuries."

"Why did they kill her?"

"Why do men do anything? Power. Listen, this has been fun, but if you aren't going to slaughter me like my sisters then there is no point in me being here. Sorry about the bother, I was bored, stud over there was too easy of a target."

"Why were you feeding on that rogue you killed?"

She leaned forward, "I was hungry male, why do you feed?"

"Same reason woman, but why the rogue?"

She clicked her tongue and stretched her long leather clad legs out in front of her grabbing onto the back of the chair for support as she arched her back and stretched. "That's what we feed on… well not that exactly, but it works. Tastes terrible, but a lot safer than trying to hunt down Breed Males and feed from them, or Breedmates for that matter, since most of the known mates are held in the Darkhavens. The rogues work, they give me what I need to survive another night, and there are no witnesses when done."

"You feed off Breedmales?"

She smiled a quick twinkle sparking her eyes in the low light. "Yes Lucan dear. We feed on Breedmales, humans cannot support our needs. Breedmates are just as good, but as I said, even harder to get to than the males, you men keep your women under lock and key."

"Holy shit, we're a buffet for her, and we brought her in here." Dante stood up and walked to the cage door. "You're not getting out of there any time soon. There is no way we're letting you out to snack on us or our mates."

In a single breath she was in front of him. "Unlike most men, I can control myself enough not to eat you. I don't want your mates, or your men, I want out, I want to leave and have you forget I was here. The only reason I came to this city is because of the severe increase in rogue activity this last year or so." Her dermaglyphs were pulsating, getting hits of red in them, popping out from her skin more.

"Tell us about your breedmate mark." Lucan questioned again.

"Arggg!" She slammed a fist against the bars and was hit with a large electrical shock. "Ouch! Damn it!" Shaking her hand she sat back down. "That was a nasty trick."

"The mark."

"What did you do strip search me?" She picked at her nails. "Fine. We don't reproduce like you do. Oh there is plenty of sex involved, but no children, no birth. All breedchildren are males, just like you know. We reproduce taking a breedmate just like you, but it is different. We start as Breedmate, but over the course of a century or two, depending on how far removed we are from Her, we become breed, constant exchange of blood from Breedfemale to Breedmate changes us. My own conversion took around 125 years. My mate and I noticed my glyphs appearing about 20 years before our bond broke and I became fully breed. I stayed with her for another 10 years before she decided to take another mate and create again." There were curious looks and smirks between most of the men as they realized what exactly she was talking about.

"Your bond broke?"

"You know… I'm really not enjoying telling you all of this. We have existed only because no one knows about us, and in the course of the last night more than I am comfortable with have found out too many things."

Lucan didn't respond, he just nodded and waited.

When Syn realized he was not going to back down she continued. "Yes, our bond broke. It just happens; my blood could no longer sustain her, Breedfemales cannot feed from each other and gain sustenance. We still receive the sexual pleasure, but no bond and no nutrition."

Lucan nodded as Gabrielle walked in behind him. "I'm going to bed Lucan." She looked Syn over distaste and then dismissal flowing across her. "Will you men be joining your mates today or attending to…business all day?"

"We're almost done here." He looked up for a kiss and she played with a small silver pendant on her necklace before kissing him. Not a single person in the room missed the scent of her blood as she slid her thumb across his lower lip, nor did they miss Lucan's tongue snaking out for a taste and the slight amber color flash in his eyes followed by the drop of his fangs. "Female, you're going to kill me."

"Every night my Lucan." She touched his cheek gently and slipped her thumb into her mouth sucking softly as she gave him a look that would melt butter and walked out.

When he turned his gaze back to Syn his amber eyes met her silvered ones as she softly writhed on the chair. "Mmmm…she smells delicious."

"Stay away from her." He growled.

"I have no intention of encroaching on your territory Breedmale, simply paying compliments is all. Even you cannot deny what a glorious feast she must be." She clicked her tongue again and started pacing in the cage.

"I have other business to attend to. Someone will be watching guard at all times. Sleep tight." Lucan stood up and left, the others following behind.

Brock stopped before leaving and looked back at Syn. "Don't let the bed bugs bite gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the cot along the wall flopping onto it. "The bugs want me to bite them Breedmale."

"I bet they do."


End file.
